Simplesmente Complicado
by Hyuuga Pekenah
Summary: Tenten é uma mulher meio conturbada que tem um amigo gay, um chefe mal humorado, uma vidinha pacata, não se relaciona há dois anos, mais um novo vizinho pode mudar sua vida de repente de uma hora a outra.


Boom minha fic Nejiten é U.A Espero que gostem! 

**Simplesmente Complicado**

**Capitulo 1 : Eu odeio!**

O céu está límpido como nos conformes ultimamente, o doce som das crianças brincando na praça adentrando a janela era um tanto quanto agradável para qualquer pessoa normal, exceto para mim Mitsashi Tenten, que estou enfurnada em minha sala levemente bagunçada, claro que não estaria se não fosse pelo simples fato de eu andar muito atarefada ultimamente e logo seria promovida de cargo, tirei uma folga hoje, tinha que fazer compras afinal o natal é amanhã, como eu odeio o natal, não pela celebração em si, mais pelo fato de ter que ficar quase uma hora em uma fila de loja, caso eu consiga chegar à loja o que é impossível, pois a rua fica praticamente interditada pelos habitantes da minha cidade, uma palavra pra tudo isso "TÉDIO", odeio compras, não que eu seja uma mulher estranha, mais simplesmente odeio compras! Oras que mal tem isso? Pensando bem eu odeio tanta coisa, odeio pegar ônibus lotado, odeio pavê justamente por aquela piadinha ridícula de é pavê ou pa come? Odeio o meu chefe Hyuuga Neji, que vejo miseras vezes naquela empresa imensa onde eu trabalho, Ah qual é, o cara nem bom dia dá, tudo bem que ele é maravilhosamente lindo mais vamos concordar o cara é um puta de um arrogante né! Nossa eu devo estar de TPM ou mais simples eu sou louca, é eu acho que a primeira opção está mais apta para a ocasião, não que eu não seja meio louca também mais é que nunca fui assim e ultimamente ando encucando com tudo pelo amor! Eu fiquei aqui falando essas asneiras e nem vi que já vai dar quatro horas da tarde, vou logo fazer essas compras antes que eu morra de "cansaço".

Céus pra que eu fui inventar de comprar presente? Meu natal só vou ser eu e o Lee que deve me dar um colan verde e dizer que é para florescer minha juventude, ter amigo gay é isso né fazer o que, meu deus eu estou aqui distraída nos meus pensamentos e o Naruto vindo falar comigo, tomara que ele não fique gritando por que já basta eu estar estressada hoje.  
>- Eai Ten-Chan fazendo compras também? – Não idiota eu estou aqui por que estou guardando lugar na fila pra amanha.<br>- Oi Naruto, estou sim – Fiz uma cara agradável, poxa não sou antipática, muito menos antissocial, mais é que ele gritou e ele já estava do meu lado!  
>- Vai passar esse natal aonde Ten-Chan? –<br>- Com o Lee, por quê? – Pra que ele quer saber? Ai credo Tenten deve estar de TPM mesmo, você nunca foi assim.  
>- Poxa se quiser passar no meu apartamento, vai um pessoal pra lá inclusive um amigo meu que vai se mudar pro nosso prédio. – Disse ele com o maior sorriso do mundo, pelo amor de deus como ele ri numa hora dessas? O único apartamento que está desocupado é em frente o meu! Deve ir algum velho chato, não que eu não goste de velhinhos, mais é que eu adoro ver filme alto de madrugada! Tudo bem que é final de semana mais e quando eu estiver de folga que nem hoje? Vai me mandar abaixar o som e blábláblá... Sim, podem me chamar do que quiserem mais com a minha tevê alta de madrugada eu sou egoísta sim ok? Nada melhor do que um filme alto e guloseimas pra me alegrar de madrugada, Coitada da minha colega de trabalho a Ino, se ela visse o que estou pensando com certeza ia me mandar para aqueles programas de amor e etc.! Eu ri com o ultimo comentário, ela sempre fala que eu sou uma encalhada, só que eu simplesmente estou ótima assim, sem dar satisfação pra ninguém.<br>- Ten-Chan? Tá tudo bem? – Nossa esqueci que o Naruto estava falando comigo.  
>- Posso sim, só que o Lee vai também ok? – Claro que o Lee iria! Eu já tinha falado que ia passar o natal com ele.<br>- Tudo bem, é até melhor né Ten-Chan, a gente mora no mesmo prédio vai dar até pra você beber – Ele disse rindo.  
>- Muito engraçado Naruto, mas desde aquele dia que eu fiquei alcoolizada ao extremo, eu venho a beber moderadamente – Dei uma risada, nossa só de lembrar aquele dia eu morro de rir, nossa agora que percebi a fila foi andar só agora! Até que não foi tão mal assim conversar com o Naruto, além de receber um convite legal me distrai e não fiquei entediada com a fila.<br>- Bom, tchau Ten-Chan até amanha! – Disse o Naruto se distanciando até sumir nesse mar de gente, Até que enfim chegou minha vez, daqui vou até outra loja comprar uma roupa, Poxa eu tenho que ir apresentável né? Meu guarda-roupa está pedindo arrego! Depois vou pra casa tomar um banho relaxante, partir para minha secção de filmes e dormir por que amanhã eu estou vendo que vai ser um longo dia...

Para quem gostou obrigado!, Eu _aceito críticas_. Desde que sejam verdadeiras e que possam me ajudar a _melhorar_. Beijos e deixem reviews, o próximo cap. Só semana que vem ok!


End file.
